icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Discussão:Spam/@comment-5070113-20120506180944
Adicionada por TheULTIMATEspamFan Ele balança os cabelos e deixa Sam senti-los. Quando Spencer compra um Sham-Pow!, ele pergunta se ela gostaria de vê-lo mergulhá-lo no vaso. Sam concorda e eles saem correndo para o banheiro. Spencer tenta ajudar Sam a superar o pesadelo que ela tem de um monstro comendo sua sopa. iSaved Your LifeEditar Sam e Spencer são os únicos restantes no jogo. Sam compete com Spencer (e eventualmente o derrota) em um jogo de "Ultimate Assassin". Adicionada por TheULTIMATEspamFan Spencer chama Sam de "esperta". Sam corre no apartamento de Spencer para dizer-lhe que Freddie se machucou (depois que ela pega a pizza de sua mão e joga no chão). Determinado a derrotar Sam no jogo, Spencer se esconde no armário dela na Ridgeway, e permanece lá, esperando que ela abra o armário. Quando ela finalmente o faz, ele diz seu grito de guerra, antes que Sam fechasse a porta na cara dele. Dicas do WebsiteEditar Em um episódio de DriveThru, Spencer diz: "I kissed a ham and I liked i-it!" (Eu beijei um presunto e eu gostei, seguindo a melodia de Katy Perry, "I Kissed a Girl"). Isto é especialmente notável porque Sam ama presunto. Sam responde que "the ham liked it more" (o presunto gostou mais). Ela também agita os cabelos de Spencer à medida que eles se afastam. Nos blogs é revelado que Sam guardou cabelos de S Adicionada por TheULTIMATEspamFan pencer depois que ele cortou o cabelo em iGot a Hot Room. Mais tarde, foi comido por Guppy, conforme decidido em uma votação de fãs. Em Wake Up Spencer: The Hospital, a "esposa" de Spencer, Sra. Pillow, tem um comprido cabelo encaracolado loiro e é dublada por Sam. No clipe da web We eat a Giant Zucchini, Sam tem seu braço em volta de Spencer (e Freddie) durante todo o tempo em que eles estão comendo a abobrinha gigante. Quando ela, Freddie e Spencer desmaiam, seu braço ainda está em torno de Spencer e eles estão de frente um para o outro. No clipe web Hey Hey Hey Hey What Am I Sitting On? A Meatloaf, Sam comeu o bolo de carne que Spencer sentou-se. No vídeo exclusivo do iCarly.com, You're In Luck, Sam faz uma pegadinha com Spencer, mostrando-se em uma tela de TV sobre um mictório, que ele quer usar no restaurante do Pini. Assustado, Spencer pergunta a Sam, "Espere um minuto - você pode me ver?" Durante o gameshow "Hillbillies vs Cheerleaders", Sam aperta o rosto e os bíceps de Spencer. Enquanto arrumava o bebê Spencer, Sam coloca um par de calças com bolinhas na cabeça dele. Vídeos SpamEditar Adicionada por WikiaBot Adicionada por WikiaBot Adicionada por WikiaBot Adicionada por WikiaBot Adicionada por WikiaBot Adicionada por WikiaBot Adicionada por WikiaBot GaleriaEditar Entre aqui para ver a Galeria Leia mais Fotos Diversas Galeria:Spam Gencer Categorias: Sam Puckett | Spencer Shay | Spam | Relação de Amizade | Relação Amorosa Adicione uma categoria Mostrando os 27 mais recentes 1 041 Comentário 123456& # 160... & # 16014Próximo http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Gencer 1 second ago por Creddie de paixao Responder http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Fotos_Diversas 1 second ago por Creddie de paixao Responder FREDY NUNCAS CAMBIES 22 hours ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder FREDY ERES DIVINO 22 hours ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder QUEM VIU O NOVO VÍDEO DE iCARLY!? OLHE ISSTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fooooi quase ! :D 1 day ago por Maatheus Responder http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSft3n4psBc&feature=player_embedded#! Aqui! 1 day ago por Maatheus matheus eu queria saber como vc pom a foto no comentario vc poderia me dizer?obrigada :D 54 minutes ago por Creddie de paixao odeioooooo Spam nao tem nada a ver nao tem clima =/ tem que ser Seddie para sempre e sempre e sempre e sempre e sempre ....... 5 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder Se você gosta tanto de Seddie está aqui a passagem. http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Seddie 4 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Sim,nós sabemos 5 days ago por Jathan&Seddie Responder KDJHDSFKDSFKSJFDJKBDSBJKDSB OMFG 4 days ago por Maatheus NADA DE SPAM NOS ÚLTIMOS EPIS? oO 7 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder Não, até que tiveram momentos (como Sam e Spencer ambos preocupados com o bacon), mas nusssss, não vi os episódios, não posso colocar nenhum :( 7 days ago por TheULTIMATEspamFan Novo Blog: Blog Test. Participe do 1º concurso para Administradores da wikia Nick Music . :) 7 days ago por Aafyg Responder Spammers, novidades! Jerry disse seu episódio favorito ser iGet Pranky (episódio que Sam diz que tem uma queda por Spencer!) OLHEM :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MlpDKMnLR4 (Neste mesmo vídeo Miranda diz seu episódio favorito ser iSaved Your Life, ela diz DE NOVO!!! Porque ela já havia dito isto xD) 8 days ago por Maatheus Responder pra começar spencer é muito mais velho que a sam então Dan nunca colocaria eles como casal talves naquele episodio a sam disse que tem uma queda por spencer Por que a Jennette já admitiu ter uma queda pelo Jerry então foi meio que uma piada 12 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder Pra começar digo eu,se você não gosta PORQUE VEIO AQUI ENTÃO PORRA?.Se tu não é de acordo,então nem comenta,eu NUNCA mais ouça NUNCA vou deixar de ser Spam só por um comentário bobo que nem o seu OUÇA BEM NUNCA!!!!! 10 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Pensem pelo lado bom,se Creddie acontecer terá chances de Spam ;) 13 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder Estou imaginando um episódio Spam aqui hahah Carly e Freddie estão namorando, resultando a tristeza de Sam. Ela vai até a casa dos "Shay's" onde encontra Spencer fazendo uma de suas esculturas malucas e seus amigos agora como namorados tendo um encontro. Quase despertando seu choro, Spencer percebe Sam. O que foi, Sam? Nada, Spencer. ~Spencer senta do lado dela~ É por Carly e Freddie estarem namorando? -disse ele. Si...sim! -Sam começa a chorar. Olhe Sam, posso até ser doido, mas em uma coisa sei que não sou, e não sei se irá animá-la. Que coisa, Spencer? Em te amar. ~~e então, Spencer beija Sam. OMFG DNKOHFDOISHSFOIHFDSOIHFDSUFSDHIODFSHHSFDFKJHKSDJFHKDSF 14 days ago por Maatheus Responder Dan não se toca que isso tem que aconteçer 13 days ago por Ashley Mendler OSDIJFNSDNFLEKJFHEIRKDJNCDKJSNlwkodjeoALNSJUEHFIFNDSKJFRHEFRBKWFLWIDDCND OMFG É TÃO FOFO <3 8 days ago por TheULTIMATEspamFan nosssaaaaaaaaa parabens foi muito lindo tinha que acontecer isso :D 56 minutes ago por Creddie de paixao To mt puta-Eles NÃO ESTÃO NAMORANDO,MAIS QUE PORRA É ESTA DAN SCHNEIDER(É assim que se escreve ú.ú?)ELES SÃO MUITO PERFIETOS UM PRO OUTRO,SÉRIO TO MT PUTA! 16 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder Cadê os 1100 comentários? HAHHAH 17 days ago por Maatheus Responder Ixi,será verdade isso da Jen sair?,bem derepente não,são BOATOS,não nada CONFIRMADO.Mas acho que não,pois ela É UMA DAS PERSONAGENS PRINCIPAIS DA SÉRIE,não podem substituir a Jen,mais agr eu fico pensando,ela é a Mellanny,então estaria fazendo iCarly tmb,Mellany & Sam=Jennette 18 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder legal 18 days ago por Ishlishl Responder GUESS WHAT. SAM TEM 18 ANOS ;) 18 days ago por TheULTIMATEspamFan Responder Agora a Sam já tem idade para namorar o Spencer :D 18 days ago por Aducindo12 Bom, se essa história da Jennette substituída for verdade, no post dizia que haveria mais duas novas temporadas. DUAS CONFIRMADAS. Mas, iCarly sem a Jennette não é o mesmo :/ 19 days ago por Maatheus Responder iCarly sem a Jennette Simplismente nao é iCarly,sem desmerecer o trabalho do resto do elenco,mas os melhores são a Jennette,Jerry e o Noah e se ela sair...já era 18 days ago por Jathan&Seddie NAO PODEM substituir a Jennette,seriously se fizerem isso NUNCA MAIS assiistio iCarly na minha vida denovo 20 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia Responder Esses boatos estão aumentando muito! Eu vi em um lugar que ela ia sair do iCarly para fazer a série dela, mas a série dela é só em 2013, enfim, iremos torcer!!! 20 days ago por Um contribuidor da Wikia AAAAAAAHH É tão legal vir aqui e ver 1k no topo da página *------* 20 days ago por TheULTIMATEspamFan Responder É cada vídeo fofo Spamye <3 ' O vício só aumenta manolo ! 20 days ago por Misteryous Responder NÉ, eu sou viciado